pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Kill Cam (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Kill Cam (PGW). The Kill Cam is a feature in Pixel Gun 3D. It is introduced in the 9.2.0. update. It is used to tell a player who killed them, and their location. Features The Kill Cam features a third-person camera view of the killer and shows their current location. It also features the killer's weapon that they've used to kill their victim, as well as their accessories, gadgets and pets, and it shows the weapon the player used against their opponent. There is a box where the game might suggest weapons for the victim to use to kill their killer. It also features a 15-second respawn timer, which can be skipped. There are the opponent's health and armor, and most recently, a comparison of how many kills both players got between each other. In different modes, the Kill Cam can be different, offering different options. In Deadly Games the player will be given an option to spectate any remaining player in the match, however, it will be in the first person view of the player, and the spectating player can switch between players. In Team Strike, there is no option to respawn until the round is over. In Siege the defending team will have a 5-second delay before they can respawn. In Raid and Co-op Survival, there is no killcam. Changelog 9.2.0 * Initial release. 9.4.0 * A glitch was fixed (refer to Trivia). 11.0.0 * As of this update, you automatically respawn after 15 after your death instead of 30 seconds. ??.?.? * A glitch was fixed (refer to Trivia). 16.5.0 * The health and armor bars were relocated to be above the player. The enemy's weapon Efficiency is shown on the left and the equipped wear and the gadgets can be shown by clicking "Rival " button. Trivia * The Kil lCam feature is similar to the Call of Duty Kill Cam. * Committing suicide (such as falling/dying to hazards, or exploding themselves) would not show the Kill Cam. * Sometimes, when two players kills each other in about the same time, it will show the player's character in a pose, like the older version of the Kill Cam, however, the HUD is still present. * The recommended weapon is always the best weapon for the player's level. * No matter how a victim was killed by their killers, it will always state that the victim was 'shot'. ** However, this was changed to it stating that they were 'killed'. * In the 9.3.0 update, there was a glitch (The Wand and Grenade glitch) where you can't respawn, no buttons, no anything, it only shows the player that killed you. ** This bug was fixed in the 9.4.0 update. * If you fall off the map, but quickly go to Armory, then back, it says you were killed by no one, but with an armless player whom last shot you. * As of the 11.0.0 update, you automatically respawn in 15 seconds after your death instead of 30. * For an unknown reason, when a Pet or a Gadget kills you, in the Kill Cam, it appears as a weapon killed you instead. ** However, this does not affect the killfeed. Moreover, this bug was fixed later. *In a recent update, there is a bug which shows a different max Armor number (e.g. if somebody has Heavy Iron Armor, it indicates "8/24" instead of "8/8"). Category:Other Category:Content in Both Games